Chapter 14: An Old Promise
When the start-of-chapter cutscene concludes, you'll appear in the lobby of your home base. A new story mission is available and Leanne is not. You also will receive Lime Energy Hex x4 that allow you to access new portions of the map. The boss of this chapter is Storm Turret. Main Missions When you're ready for the story mission, you can start by using Core Lift 1 to reach Level 3, then ascending the elevator to the left to reach Level 2. From there, travel around the rim until you come to the lime hex tile near the far side of the tower. Previously, you couldn't pass that point. With the new piece you gained at the start of the chapter, that has changed. Place it and then make a path to the newly-accessible elevator. Ride it up to Level 1, then use some brown Energy Hex pieces to make Aetersyl available on the map. When you arrive in Aetersyl, a brief cutscene follows and then you appear on a map of the vicinity. Enemies will attack you as you make your way along this map and they're more challenging than you might anticipate, despite the lack of an intimidating appearance. Deal with them carefully and make your way to the Abandoned Energy Station so that you can rest and save. This is a good place to level up if that's needed, as well. Then when you're properly prepared, you can go ahead and enter the Grand Hall area. Now walk around to the back side of the building. There's an entryway there, but ignore it as it leads nowhere important. Instead, continue around and you will find a place where you can enter the building from another side. Make sure to grab the PDW-XN.V3 from the golden case after you clear this first room of enemies. Then you want to start down the vertical column, not up it. As you continue in that direction, you'll soon find yourself back in a room that should look familiar to you. That's because you've already visited it, but from the opposite side of the grating. As you approach from this side, you'll notice a lever. You can move to the lever and pull it to open the gate, making it easier to navigate the dungeon on subsequent visits. Then if you're feeling fatigued, you can head for the exit to make a pit stop at the Abandoned Energy Station before proceeding once more. This time, your destination is the eastern wing that you already passed through previously. This time, now that you have the gate open, you'll encounter a different circumstance as you pass through those halls: a cutscene and some enemies. The fight begins in a long corridor, and there are three soldiers here. Once defeated it's time to look left, through an archway. Through that archway, you'll see a bunch of the turrets that were depicted in the cutscene. There are several of them positioned in a circle, with the lead turret at the top of the circle. The trick to taking out these cannons is to remember that they have shields. If you run in with your guns blazing, you're probably going to die. However, a careful approach makes this fight a breeze because disabling the shields will destroy the turrets. There's no need to worry about taking on the main bodies. First, make sure that your machine gunner has a suitably powerful gun. It needs to have fast charge time and you shouldn't equip it with any special rounds. Have your machine gunner head into the area and quickly take up position behind one of the bunkers. Now have one of the hand gun users join him. Make sure that both are flush against the bunker so that they're not drawing fire from the turrets, which will destroy the bunker in time. You don't want that happening. Instead, you want to fire a charged blast of machine gun fire through the netted window. The more damage you do the better, of course. You should be able to turn a whole shield blue on the nearest turret. Now have your hand gun user convert that to direct damage and the cannon will be destroyed. Repeat the process for each of the other cannons to win the fight. After the battle, there's another cutscene and you'll receive credit for completing the story mission. Then you should return to Ebel City. When you arrive, there will be another cutscene. Then you can choose to advance to the next chapter if you'd like. Side Missions Just west of the Forest of Idols on Level 5, you'll find four red enemy tiles with exclamation marks over them. Defeat the enemies that lurk on each tile to receive your reward. Find Stanley in his usual place in Cranktown, just to the right of the Hotel. He'll mention leaving a book, Pharmacology, Vol. VI, in the Gran Idée Mines. He'd like you to retrieve it for him. You can find the mines on Level 11. To get there from Cranktown, work your way to the lower side of Core Lift 3. Then head forward to the four-way path and follow the right branch past Albona to reach an elevator that will take you to Level 11. Now proceed past the Tower of the Righteous to another elevator. Ride that down to Level 12 and you will see the mines at the end of the pathway ahead of you. Your trip inside will be a long one, so you may also want to make sure that you have the kit equipped on someone so that an Escape Hex can be used once you reach the end of the area to avoid the need for backtracking. Once you enter the mines, just make your way toward the deepest region (the hex along the lowest left portion of the map). Following a final battle with a giant machine and some goblins, you can investigate the crates along the back side of the area to find Pharmacology, Vol. VI as anticipated. Take it back to Stanley in Cranktown to complete your mission. Meet with Antourion in Antourion's Manor. He will ask you to survey the entirety of Level 10. It's possible at this point that you have already done so. If not, go down to that level and do so. You should have more than enough Energy Hex pieces to do as your employer asks. Once the area has been surveyed, you can talk to Antourion again to receive credit for completing the mission. Chapter 14